So It Begins
Setting: Montreal-Pierre Elliot Trudeau International Airport - Montreal Canada After several months, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound have finally managed to track down Galvatron at a Canadian Airport. Optimus Prime: Get down! *Optimus fires his ion blaster at Galvatron, his team ducks* Galvatron: Ughh! Prime! *Galvatron fires right back with his fusion cannon* Optimus Prime: Drift, get all the humans to safety immediately! Drift: Right away, sensei. *Drift slices a nearby plane on the runway in half with his powerful swords. Immediately after, he transforms into a helicopter* Ningen, hop on! *Several people hop inside of Drift* Hound: Gonna blow up your hide! *Hound tosses a fusion grenade at Galvatron* Galvatron: *Grenade blows right in Galvatron's face* Optimus Prime: *Puts Galvatron in a headlock* Galvatron: You are making a grave mistake! Crosshairs: *rolls eyes* Shoot him down, now! Bumblebee, Hound, and Crosshairs open fire on Galvatron with Optimus Prime restraining him* Galvatron: Rah! Ah!! Ughh!!! Starscream: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere* Master! Your loyal servant has returned! *Starscream fires multiple rounds at the Autobots, freeing his master* Drift: *Notices the chaos from afar and transforms into a Bugatti* Starscream: We will be victorious on this day master! *Starscream continues firing on the Autobots* Drift: *Driving well over 100 mph, Drift transforms back into a Transformer and swiftly slices Starscreams left arm off* Starscream: Ah! Not again! Bumblebee: *Using Deadpools voice from Deadpool: The Game* It slices! It dices! It chicken fried rices! Starscream: Master! I suggest a retreat! Galvatron: *Punches Optimus Prime in the face* Of course you would want to retreat so soon. *Galvatron slams a Cybertronian smoke bomb on the ground, blinding all the Autobots* When the smoke clears, Starscream and Megatron are gone. Hound: Damn it! *Hound smashes a nearby TSA van with his fist* Optimus Prime: Easy Hound, well get them sooner or later. Crosshairs: I thought Starscream was dead? Hound: Deceptacons never stay dead. Didn't you know? Optimus Prime: Or so it seems. Drift: What now sensei? Optimus Prime: We track him down, again.... Bumblebee: *Uses sounds of a crying baby* Optimus Prime: Calm down, Bumblebee. They couldn't have gotten that far. Or at least, I hope. Drift: Nakama! Hold on a second. I just realized. At first I thought it was nothing but I could have swore that I detected teleportation technology! Hound: Well thats just great. Optimus Prime: Can you track where they went? Drift: Maybe, I'll process the data as fast as I can. Hound: Ha! Says the guy who constantly uses patience idioms. Setting: Amazon Rainforest, Brazil Starscream: Master..... Galvatron: Silence! I ask the questions, you answer! How did you survive the Battle of Chicago? Starscream: Barely, the Autobots and humans thought I was destroyed. They were wrong. I gathered up the strength to get up and hide within a nearby fallen battle cruiser. Within the vessel was the dead body of a Deceptacon by the name of Skywarp. I scanned his systems and soon realized he had the technology to teleport anywhere he pleased. However, it seems he was too stupid to know how to use the technology on his own. I decided to transfer the technology he possesed to myself. I teleported as far away from that dreadful city as I could. Over the years, I constructed this hideout in the secluded Amazon Rainforest with the help of a few Deceptacons I recruited. Galvatron: Impressive. How many of our brothers did you manage to locate? Starscream: We'll, only two. Galvatron: *Raises his fist to slap Starscream but hesitates* Starscream: The governments of the world hunt us like dogs. Not many of us are left. Cyclonus and Sixshot enter. Cyclonus: *Kneels before Galvatron* I am Cyclonus. I will serve you until the end of time, Lord Galvatron. Galvatron: *Knods* And you are? Sixshot: *Kneels* I am Sixshot. I kill. I destroy. I eradicate. However, I never negotiate with Autobot scum. Galvatron: A very noble quality. Starscream: Master, the three of us have tried to figure out a way to bring our army back from the dead but so far we have had no luck. Cyclonus: All we know is whether we create a new army from scratch, bring our army back to life, or any other scenario, it will require a very large amount of Energon. Galvatron: Interesting. Deceptacons, while our army is a great asset. The one thing I want more than anything in this entire universe is to recreate our home. I would do anything to restore Cybertron. Free of Autobots, at least. Cyclonus and Sixshot start repairing Starscreams arm. Starscream: We don't even have enough Energon to restore our own army, much less our homeworld. How would we do it? Nowhere in this universe is there enough Energon to accomplish this. Galvatron: *smiles* Who said anything about our universe? All three of the Deceptacons look at each other in confusion. Galvatron: One of the few things I have learned from this miserable planet is a theory of epic scale. A couple of years ago, I overheard on the radio a man by the name of Stephen Hawking discussing the multiverse theory. An interesting theory that states that there is an infinite number of universes. What he was talking about was not a theory. I soon learned it was a fact. I managed to create a device that allows one to travel throughout the multiverse. I sent a small server droid to travel through as many worlds as possible to detect levels of Energon. The device explored countless universes, millions in fact. But the one universe that stood out was the 10th he traveled to. A mobile source, seemingly carrying the power of enough Energon to destroy and entire universe. I planned on traveling to this universe but the device needs someone to remain in our universe to send me back. Now that fate has brought us all here. I believe now is the time to travel to this world. Starscream: Master, if I may. Why put yourself on the level of the help? I know just the person to go on this dangerous mission. Galvatron: Your not suggesting yourself are you? Starscream: Not in the slightest. I am suggesting that we contact the bounty hunter Lockdown. He will most definately do it, for a price. Galvatron: I have heard of him. His feats are above excellent. Starscream: I will attempt to contact him as soon as these two fix my arm. Galvatron: Very well. I can feel it my brothers. Soon our people, and our world will be restored. And no Autobot, Dinobot, or human will be able to stop us. Starscream: Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you this minor detail. Galvatron: What is it? Starscream: Lockdown sort of hates us, especially you. Galvatron: HE HATES WHAT?! Heroes *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Drift *Hound *Crosshairs Villains *Galvatron *Starscream *Cyclonus *Sixshot Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series